pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle with May in Oldale Town (BRRA 2)
Brendan walks through the tall grass, heading for Oldale Town. He hears the flapping of wings and looks up to see a Pidgey, flying towards him. Squawking madly, the Pidgey lands and uses Leer on Brendan. He walks back, and falls on his bottom, startled. He gets up, smiling, and shouts, “Go, Wurmp-“ He stops, realizing that Wurmple is unable to battle. “Hm… well, uh… Oh! Go, Poo- …No, it’s fainted too…” Brendan looks up at Pidgey. “I guess we’ll continue this another time.” With that, Brendan runs from the Tiny Bird Pokémon and towards Oldale Town. Emerging from the trees and tall grass, Brendan walks into Oldale Town. “Been a while since I’ve been here,” Brendan states, remembering the time he went to get eggs for his Mom from the PokéMart. The sliding doors of the Oldale Town Pokémon Center open, and Brendan steps in. “Welcome,” the nurse at the counter says. “Would you like your Pokémon healed?” Brendan walks up to the counter and replies “Oh, yes please.” Brendan detaches Wurmple’s and Poochyena’s Poké Balls from his belt, and hands them to the pink-haired nurse. She places the two Poké Balls on the healing device, which slightly resembles a cradle. A short jingle plays, and the nurse takes the Poké Balls out and hands them back to Brendan. “There you go… I don’t mean to be nosy, but did you get a starter Pokémon from Professor Birch?” she asks, nosily. Brendan replies, "Yeah." “Uh… where is it then?” the nurse asks. Brendan sends out Wurmple, and states, “Right here.” Brendan leaves the nurse looking very confused, and heads towards the doors. When he gets there, he bumps into Professor Birch’s daughter, May, who had just entered. “Oh hi May, sorry,” Brendan apologizes, as May says, “Oh, sorry Brendan!” Wurmple crawls over to May and cries, “Arah-ch!” May bends down and pets Wurmple, saying, “Awww you’re so cute!” May looks up at Brendan, and realizes that he has a second Poké Ball on his belt. "You caught a second Pokémon...?" she asks. Brendan smiles, and sends out Poochyena. "Yeah," he replies. May gasps, and asks, "Oh my gosh, is that the Poochyena that attacked my dad?" Brendan chuckles, and replies, "Indeed it is." "Well... may I have it? I'll give you a Pokémon in return, of course," May says. Brendan hesitates for a second, then smiles and replies, "Sure... on my conditions, of course." May suspiciously asks, “And what are those?” Brendan states, “I want you to battle me. If you win, you get Poochyena for free. However, if I win then you STILL get Poochyena, but I get a Pokémon from you too.” May thinks the conditions over, then says, “Deal.” Later, Brendan and May are standing in battle positions in a grassy area in Route 103. Treecko is in front of May, while Poochyena is in front of Brendan. Wurmple is standing nearby, watching intently. “You go first,” Brendan says confidently. May glares at Poochyena, and shouts, “Alright, Treecko use Pound!” Treecko dashes up to the growling Pokémon, jumps into the air, and comes down hard on it, crying, “Zuhr-er-errrrrr!” Treecko backflips back to it’s starting position as Brendan commands, “Poochyena, use Bite on Treecko.” Poochyena, craving revenge for the damage done to it, eagerly dashes up to Treecko and bites the Wood Gecko Pokémon. “Zuuhrrr,” Treecko cries in pain. “Pound,” May shouts to Treecko. The Pokémon jumps up and pounds Poochyena, knocking it back. Brendan grimaces as he sees Poochyena’s low HP. “Okay Poochyena... you can do this… Tackle,” Brendan cries. Poochyena runs toward, growling. May quickly yells “Treecko dodge it!” May’s Pokémon jumps to the side, and Poochyena tackles a tree. Exhausted, Poochyena faints. “Poochyena, no! …Return, pal,” Brendan sadly says. He unclicks Poochyena’s Ball, holds it out, and the Bite Pokémon zips inside. Re-clicking the Poké Ball onto his belt, Brendan picks up Wurmple and sets the Pokémon in front of him. “Ready buddy?” Brendan asks. “Ara-ch,” Wurmple cries confidently. May tells Treecko, “Treecko, pound that Wurmple… hard.” Treecko rushes towards Wurmple, but Brendan yells, “Use String Shot, quick!” Wurmple shoots a thin web at Treecko, which wraps around the Pokémon, causing it to trip. “And now, Wurmple, Poison Sting!” Wurmple jumps up, does a forward roll, then lands with it’s horn in Treecko’s belly. Wurmple quickly jumps off as Treecko faints. Wurmple glows blue, and levels up to Level 06. May sadly states, “Good job Treecko,” then returns it to it’s Poké Ball. “Alright Brendan, get ready for my next Pokémon… go, Zigzagoon,” May shouts as she releases her Pokémon. “Eruuu,” the little Zigzagoon cries. “Zigzagoon, use Tackle!” Zigzagoon obediently rushes towards Wurmple, screaming, “ERRUUUUUUUU,” as it tackles Wurmple to the ground. Wurmple cries in pain, “Arah-ch,” and instinctively uses Poison Sting on Zigzagoon. The Tiny Raccoon Pokémon yelps and dashes away from the poisonous Wurmple. Both glare at each other. Both are very low in health. Their trainers glare at each other too. “Tackle,” May shouts while Brendan yells, “String Shot!” The Zigzagoon gallops towards Wurmple, who tries to slow it down with String Shot, but the Tiny Raccoon tackles Wurmple. However, Wurmple did slow it down, which weakened the strength of the tackle. Wurmple, with one HP, frailly jumps on the Zigzagoon in a tackle. The Pokémon cries “Eruu…” then faints. An awkward silence is broken by May saying, “Welp… good game Brendan! I really thought I would get Poochyena for free! Hehe..” May returns Zigzagoon as Brendan returns Wurmple. “You did a great job too! Thanks for battling me,” Brendan replies. Sometime later, after getting their Pokémon healed at the Pokémon Center, Brendan and May are getting ready to trade. “Okay Poochy, be good for May,” Brendan tells the Bite Pokémon’s Poké Ball. May tells her Zigzagoon’s Poké Ball, “Bye Zigzagoon... have fun with Brendan!” They then hand each other the Poké Balls. They both triumphantly hold their new Pokémon’s Poké Ball in the air, and shout, “Welcome to the team, Poochyena/Zigzagoon!” TO BE CONTINUED! Category:Episodes